


Stood with barrels round him

by RedQueen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, WinterKnights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQueen/pseuds/RedQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin waits, but perhaps not for too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the Winter Knights prompt 'A new year, a new life.'

_What kept him from remembering what it was_  
_That brought him to here was age ~_  
~ _He stood with barrels round him—at a loss._  
  
An Old Man's Winter Night, Robert Frost  
  


 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

**[also at the tumblr](http://gj-fangirls.tumblr.com/post/137128558585/fancomic-for-the-winterknights-fest-prompt-a) **


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fact that the finale aired on Christmas eve, and I couldn’t let Merlin wait longer than seven days till Arthur returned. Even if the manner of his return wasn’t quite as perfect as Merlin wished it to be.  
> I like to imagine it as a new start for Arthur entirely, and also in keeping with the legends of an aged Merlin having taught Arthur: our wee prince gets to have a childhood free of pressure and the shadow of his mother’s passing. In my head Arthur’s memories eventually return, and Merlin (masquerading as Emrys thus far) reveals himself as Merlin of old to his king. What happens next is up to you:)


End file.
